The Mark of Maturity
by unique-starfish
Summary: AxM To Okon and Omasu, a kimono represents maturity, a quality that Misao doesn't seem to possess. They put two and two together, and what's this? Misao in a kimono? Hey! Maybe equipped with this deadly apparel, she may catch an Aoshi or two!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** My first fanfiction (which, incidentally, has a very cliche plot). I was thinking about removing it, but, for sentimental reasons, I decided to leave it up. If you're reading this, bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I just had a bagel. So…yeah.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Misao couldn't remember the last time she saw so much pink.

She stared. Everything was pink. Well, not everything. But that…_thing_ certainly was. She opened her mouth. And closed it. Then opened it again.

She finally found her voice.

"What the _hell_ is _that_?" yelled Misao, pointing at the _pink_ kimono.

A very frightened Okon decided at that moment that it was not good for her health to remain and very wisely chose to run out of the room. Unfortunately, that left a stuttering Omasu to fend for herself.

"Why Misao I – we – me _and_ Okon both, you know – decided to get rid of your old clothes. We bought you a few new pieces of clothing since you _will_ be eighteen tomorrow. And they're not all pink! We have some...fuchsia…ones. Um…don't you like them?"

"Y-you…what?" Misao stared. Pink. _Pink_.

"J-just wear one for your birthday tomorrow…"

"…but my training…" Then, almost instantly, Misao was angry. Every stinking single piece of _comfortable _clothing was gone, all because of a couple of girly women. And really, how exactly was she supposed to train in that _thing_? Oh god, and it was pink. Train in _pink?_

This thought did not bode well with Misao.

"Oh, grow up Misao!" Omasu continued, misunderstanding Misao's silence. You couldn't _blame_ her for misunderstanding. Usually, when Misao got angry, she was loud. Then, something made Omasu stop talking and clamp her mouth shut.

Why she stopped became apparent - Misao's face; there was absolutely no way to describe it. It had contorted grotesquely into an expression that Omasu could only describe as "murderous" (and perhaps "ugly", if she hadn't been terrified out of her mind).

She attempted to save the situation. "I-I mean…you'll look GREAT in one of those um…"

Wrong. Omasu knew at once that it was a lost cause, and she, like Okon, also decided (wisely) to run for it. It was too late, of course.

_

* * *

_

Breathe in, breathe out. Clear the mind of all thoughts…concentrate on finding my inner-self…become one wi—

"AAAAAHHHHHH! HELP MEEEEEE!"

"YOU COME BACK, YOU COULDN'T HAVE –"

Aoshi opened his eyes and looked up. Misao and Omasu.

What were they doing here?

Ah, of course. Misao. She had strong vocal cords. But strong enough for her to scream loud of enough for it to travel from the Aoiya to the temple? Well, maybe—she _was_ Misao, after all. However, Omasu was a different story. She was usually quieter. So they must be here.

Ah, yes. He could sense them.

"OMASUU! COME BACK H— ARGH!…" Misao had tripped over a rock.

Omasu took this chance to hide, thanking every god, goddess, and/or any other deity she could name. _Please don't find me, please don't find me!_

Misao leapt back up and looked around wildly. _Now where could Omasu be hiding?_

"OMASU!" Misao barged into the temple doors, panting. She froze when she realized where she was and who was there. _Oh god._

"A-Aoshi-sama…I…" Misao blushed—although Aoshi assumed that he could have been mistaken, as she was already very red from screaming and running.

He closed his eyes again and seemed to pay no more attention to her.

"A-Aoshi-sama, I'm sorry…did I interrupt?"

Aoshi didn't answer, but he was sure she could figure it out herself. _Since when were screaming, banging, and running _not_ considered interruptions? _Then he remembered. Where was his green tea?

He opened his eyes urgently.

Then Misao remembered and slapped her forehead. His TEA! Her face became, if possible, even redder. She had forgotten to bring his tea to him this morning! The kimono incident had caused to her to completely forget her Aoshi-sama!

"Aoshi-sama? Um….I'll...get your tea now, okay?"

Aoshi closed his eyes again.

Misao took that as a yes and walked out the door. She would get Omasu later.

* * *

Misao gripped the tray she had faithfully—until now of course—brought her Aoshi-sama every morning (it was now near noon). She decided to confront Okina first; Aoshi could wait.

"Jiyaaaaaa! How could you let Okon and Omasu _do_ this to me? How the hell will I train?"

"Learn to train in a kimono," Okina suggested.

"BUT JIIIYAA!"

"It's time you learn to be a proper lady."

"But what if I don't want t –"

"End of subject, Misao."

"But-"

Okina walked out of the room.

Misao was upset—no, she had picked the wrong word. She was PISSED!

_That stupid old geezer…_

* * *

Aoshi was waiting.

_How long does it take to go back to the Aoiya and make tea?_

Aoshi's stomach growled. Was he hungry? Well it _was_ already midday…

_Maybe Misao forgot…_

Maybe she finally got her hands on Omasu. What did the poor girl do anyway? Ah well, whatever it was, it was most likely the cause of no tea today. He hoped it wouldn't happen again. And besides, there's always a bright side.

_At least NOW I have the peace and quiet needed to 'clear the mind of all thoughts'…_

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

* * *

Misao stomped over to the temple, flinging droplets of scalding tea at poor innocent bystanders along the way. She burst through the temple doors and dropped the tray roughly in front of Aoshi, flinging hot tea at him too.

Aoshi blinked. What had he done to deserve this? He would have enjoyed his tea more if he had been able to _drink_ it. And anyway, she had just interrupted one of his "clear the mind of all thoughts" attempts. He wasn't getting very far anyway. He turned his attention back to Misao. She wasn't smiling, which was unusual. They sat in silence for several moments.

Then came the rant.

Aoshi could only catch a few words like "unfair", "revenge", "KILL OKON AND OMASU", "clothes", and somehow, he thought he heard the word "chicken."

Misao seemed to notice what she had done, because a few seconds later, she was blushing furiously.

"A-Aoshi-sama?"

Aoshi opened his eyes to show that he was listening.

"U-um…" Misao forgot what she was going to say. Her Aoshi-sama was so…beautiful. Even drenched in green tea. If anything, that added to his appeal. Truly, the droplets of tea accentuated his eyelashes and eyes. And hair. Oh hell, maybe he just looked good no matter what.

"…S-sorry, Aoshi-sama."

He blinked, possibly to let her know that he had forgiven her, but it was more likely that he was trying to get tea out of his eyes.

That reminded Misao. "I'll go and get you some more tea then…"

Misao turned to go but was stopped by the sound of Aoshi's deep, _wondrous_ voice.

"Thank you, Misao…"

She rejoiced.

One might consider this pitiful on Misao's part, but Aoshi usually never gave any implication that he knew she existed, so Misao had an internal celebration every time he gave the slightest notion that she was alive (which normally comprised of small things that ranged from nods to "hellos" to "thank yous").

Misao quickly headed back toward the Aoiya on a quest to get Aoshi-sama more tea.

Unfortunately for Aoshi and especially for Okon and Omasu, she never made it back to the temple with the tea. She didn't find tea leaves, but what she did find was infinitely more dangerous.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I feel like I have a lot of running, screaming, and random stupidity in this fic. If that bothers you, try not to read it. Seriously. I mean, I get a headache rereading it myself, and I'm the one who _wrote_ it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So you made it to the second chapter! Congratulations! Honestly, I don't know what to say. Enter at your own risk, I suppose.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I did have 800 of the recommended amount of vitamin C today, though. Ahhh, I love vitamin C drops.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Really, Misao had every intention of going into the kitchen and preparing tea. It wasn't her fault that Okon and Omasu happened to stray too close, forcing Misao to drop everything and pursue her own personal vendetta. Honestly, _she_ wasn't to blame. At least, that was what she tried to convince herself later.

She was already on her way to the kitchen when she spotted them. Misao lost all reason.

"OKON!! OMASU!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

Omasu gaped, mouth open wide in horror.

"M-Misao?"

Okon didn't even pause to think. This was a time for action; there was time enough for thinking later. She broke off into a run, dragging Omasu along.

"Do you think she's serious?" asked Omasu urgently as her toes dragged across the floor. Okon was doing all the moving.

"What?" Okon's running speed had prevented her from hearing properly.

"I _SAID_, DO YOU THINK SHE'S SERIOUS ABOUT KILLING US?!"

Four kunai flew in their direction.

Okon didn't need to answer. Misao had made her intentions clear enough.

"RUN FASTER, OKON!! RUN FASTER!!"

"WHY DON'T _YOU _RUN THEN!? HOW COME _I _HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO RUN!?"

They really didn't have time to bicker. The distance between Okon and Misao was closing fast, and if she caught them…Okon didn't want to think about it.

* * *

Half an hour had passed and _still_ no tea. Aoshi was patient. He could wait. Wait, no he couldn't.

This was getting ridiculous. Come to think of it, where _was _Misao? Surely, it didn't take that long to brew a pot of tea and bring it over to the temple. She must be settling things with Omasu at the moment.

He had a roaring headache, and he was also tired. He close his eyes. Perhaps, he could wait just a little longer. Misao had never failed to bring his tea before, and besides, she had said that she would. And Misao usually kept her promises. Usually.

* * *

Okina heard screams. What were those three up to now? Shiro and Kuro were _much_ easier to handle than Okon and Omasu. Oh well, he was on his way to the market, so he couldn't be bothered with their affairs at the moment.

Halfway out the door, Okina decided that he should probably say something. He slid the door open wider and leaned through the doorway.

"Hey, I'm going to the market to take care of some…ah…_important_ business. You three behave, and please try not to destroy the Aoiya completely by the time I get back!!" Okina yelled, sliding the door closed. He wasn't going to tell them that his 'important business' involved gawking at pretty girls passing by. Ignorance is bliss, after all.

To Okon and Omasu, these words were a death sentence, and they expressed their view on the situation with simultaneous blood-curdling screams.

Not to be outdone, Misao felt that she should do the same. Her maniacal laughter could be heard even by Okina as he headed towards the market.

_

* * *

_

Green tea…green tea…green tea…green tea…green—

Aoshi had already chanted this mantra in his head many times before he realized what he was doing.

He couldn't move. He was either too tired or too lazy. Maybe both. It had now been two hours, and there was _still_ no sign of the tea that had been promised.

_People should learn to keep promises…green…tea…_

Aoshi had yet to work on 'clearing his mind of all thoughts.' It wasn't working.

_Must clear mind of all thoughts…green tea…green tea…tea…tea…tea…_

Were thoughts supposed to echo?

* * *

Okon and Omasu sat, gasping for breath and crammed into a storage closet.

They had somehow managed to lose Misao and were using this small amount of time to decide what to do. They need a plan. Fast.

"Well, we _could _go to the temple and declare sanctuary…" Omasu suggested. That sounded like a logical plan.

Okon shook her head. "I don't think that would work. Misao wouldn't care."

They heard the door slide open.

"Okon?! Omasu?!" exclaimed a voice from behind them.

Omasu squealed. Ever the prepared one, Okon whipped around and punched toward the general direction of the voice. Her aim was off, and she missed, her fist meeting with nothing but air.

Shiro and Kuro both looked very confused. They had only opened the closet to get some supplies, after all.

"Ahhhh, Shiro! Kuro! Just doing some…arm exercises…" Okon finished lamely.

"In a closet?"

"Um—"

"AHA! I'VE FOUND YOU!!"

Omasu yelped and leapt behind Okon.

Misao advanced toward Okon and Omasu, waving a hand loaded full of kunai.

Shiro backed away. "Um…Misao…those look really, really sharp…"

This was a time for action! Okon spoke, thinking fast, although Omasu wasn't any help at all. She was too busy cowering in the corner.

"Misao, why won't you wear a kimono for your birthday tomorrow?"

Misao lowered her arm and stopped to think. No _real_ reason came to mind. Instead, she chose to avoid the question by posing one of her own. "Ha! Can you imagine _me_ in a _kimono_?"

Okon thought for a moment. Of course, Misao did have a point. However, Okon knew just what to say.

"But, Misao, if you wear a kimono, don't you think your Aoshi-sama will finally see you as a woman? Wouldn't you do this one tiny favor for your Aoshi-sama? Please?" said Okon, as Omasu nodded vigorously from behind her.

Misao paused, her hand dropping slowly to her side. She couldn't, could she? As a certified tomboy, she had a reputation to uphold! And yet, and yet...

The kunai fell to the floor.

Omasu winced. Those tiny dents would be there permanently. Oh well, at least she and Okon were still alive.

* * *

Aoshi heard the doors of the temple slide open. He looked up hopefully. _Tea? _No, it was just some random, tea-less monk.

He should have expected it, really. _After all, tea leaves don't just grow on monks… _

Aoshi paused for a moment. There was something wrong with that thought. Oh well.

He shrugged slightly and put his head back where it originally was, which was against a statue of a dead chicken. Wait, that didn't make since. A dead chicken in a temple? He squinted. It still _looked_ somewhat chicken-like.

Clearly, Aoshi's vision must have been blurred due to the lack of tea. Or, maybe it was because he had been banging his head against the wall multiple times just minutes before. He had ignored the monks when they told him to stop. Well, not entirely. He _had_ given them one of his death-glares, and the monks immediately scuttled off, all of them remembering suddenly that there was a specific corner in the temple _far away_ from Aoshi that they had forgotten to polish.

The statue probably was something else — something that normal temples would contain. Anyway, he couldn't really tell at the moment. He would find out what it was later, when he had tea.

Tea? Someone said tea? Oh, wait. He did. Or rather, he had thought it.

_Hang on…wasn't Misao's birthday tomorrow? Oh yes…there isn't anything to worry about. _He had already gotten her something…or at least he thought he did…he couldn't be too sure about anything in the state he was in. If he really got desperate, he would just give her this lovely statue of the dead chicken.

She would like that.

* * *

Okon took advantage of Misao's silence and pressed mercilessly on.

"Oh Misao, you _do _want to impress Aoshi, don't you? Just think of how astounded he will be when he sees you in a beautiful kimono!" Okon cried hopefully, clasping her hands together.

Misao sighed.

And with that, Okon and Omasu won the battle. For that particular day, anyway.

**

* * *

**

Later that night:

Misao brushed out her hair and glanced at the small corner of pink silk that peaked out from a slightly open drawer. Maybe a kimono was what she needed. After all, she had always been told as a child that a kimono was a mark of maturity.

With a small sigh, Misao climbed into bed and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she sat up abruptly. _How could she have forgotten?!_

"OH MY GOD!! AOSHI-SAMA'S TEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Misao's screams could be heard throughout all of Kyoto.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all of your kind reviews. Really, they're more than I deserve. If you're brave enough for more terrible writing, go on to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I don't really have any valid comments at this point. I _am_ surprised that you've made it this far into the story. And truth to be told, I gagged the whole time I wrote this. So prepare yourself.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

It was morning. Outside, birds chirped cheerfully. Sure, they seemed sweet and harmless enough. Misao knew better, as it was often her job to clean up the birds'…excrements when they landed in unwanted places. Oh, how very charming.

Misao kept her eyes shut. The sun was already streaming through the window, and she knew that if she opened her eyes now, she would have the privilege of being blinded by the white hot light of the sun. How lucky. And even luckier yet, she could even see a bit of the sunlight through her eyelids.

Then, just like that, the light went away. Or, at least, something was in the way.

She opened her eyes, still half expecting to see nothing but white.

Instead of being blinded by the sun, her view was blocked by something. A very scary looking something. Misao sat up quickly, banging her head against something _hard_.

"OW!"

Rubbing her head, Misao blinked. Her vision cleared. "Oh, it's just you, Jiya. Don't _do_ that!! You know your face isn't the first thing I want to see so early in the morning."

Okina lay in a heap on the floor. Misao had, after all, just hit her (rock hard) head on his chin.

Sitting up, Okina ran a hand over his face, feeling every curve and contour. Nope, he was still as handsome as ever! Or his face _felt_ handsome at any rate. He didn't know where Misao got her horrible taste or her horrible sense of humor.

Nevertheless, he yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" very loudly in her ear before he left to nurse his ego and the large bruise that was forming on his chin.

* * *

Aoshi's stomach growled.

Where was he, anyway? Ah, of course. He was still at the temple.

Earlier, the monks had tried to pry the statue of the dead chicken out of his hands, lightly chastising him for "being disrespectful of the temple and its sacred items."

He chose to ignore them. Or, rather he ignored them by giving them another one of his death-glares. Why did the monks want the dead chicken statue anyway? Weren't they supposed to be more concerned with Buddha or something? They were probably just being cruel. This dead chicken had been one of his only friends during this whole tea-less ordeal. That, and the wall too, of course. He patted the wall. What else could he hit his head against? The wall had been there every single time he felt the need.

Other than his two new friends, Aoshi felt quite alone and neglected. Not to mention deprived. And forgotten. And tea-less.

The monks didn't help at all. At one point, Aoshi thought to ask one of _them_ for tea. However, whenever he turned toward them, they just backed away. He even tried to arrange his face into the most pleasing expression possible, but each attempt seemed to fail miserably.

Maybe those last few death-glares he gave them the other day were mistakes. Or maybe they thought that he had disrespected the temple by banging his head against its sacred walls. Or maybe they felt bad for the statue of the dead chicken, which he still had his head against. Aoshi shrugged. He didn't know.

Anyway, this was a new day. Perhaps Misao would come with tea today.

And yet, somehow, he doubted it.

* * *

Misao winced as Okon and Omasu both sidled into her room with triumphant smiles gracing their lips. It seemed that they were still milking their victorious moment for all it was worth.

Standing next to the drawers, Okon motioned for Misao to come and stand next to her.

"Today is your big day!! Come here Misao. Which kimono do you want to wear?"

Misao looked at her choices. Definitely _not_ the pink one. She also wanted none of the fuchsia, magenta, rose, pale red, nadeshiko, or whitish red ones.

…The blue one looked okay, as did the purple one (which was as close to pink as she would get). How many did Okon and Omasu buy for her, anyway? There were practically fifty for every color of the rainbow!

Misao sighed. She couldn't choose one of these on her own.

_I wonder which one Aoshi-sama would like?_

* * *

Okina was worried.

Why hadn't Aoshi come back from the temple last night? To show his concern, he decided to take a short stroll over to the temple to check things out.

"Aoshi…?" Okina called out cautiously as he slid the doors of the temple open.

What he found made him want to laugh and want to cry at the same time. Aoshi was asleep on the floor, and he was holding what looked like a large statue of Buddha (or, to Aoshi, a statue of a dead chicken) tightly in his hands.

Okina chuckled, and walked away. The stroll had proved to be a good decision on his part. This would serve as _great_ blackmailing material.

* * *

"Um…guys, I don't think – WHOAAAA!!"

It was too late. Misao had fallen. She _knew_ this would happen. The most restricting article of clothing she ever had to wear was a pair of loose shorts, which, in all fairness, didn't count for much. In this tight, constricting, and _uncomfortable_ kimono, she felt more incompetent than ever.

"Misao, are you alright?"

Misao shot Okon and Omasu an ugly look before answering. "What do _you_ think?"

Okon and Omasu stared at her.

Then Okon pulled her to her feet and said gently, "But Misao, you look lovely."

Misao looked at the floor.

"Why don't you bring Aoshi his tea? Oh, he'll be so surprised! Just remember to walk more slowly, since that kimono does restrict your movement a bit. Oh, how lovely you look!" Omasu continued brightly.

The word 'tea' gave Misao a jolt. She _had_ forgotten to bring him his tea the other day. Would he be angry?

Sighing audibly, Misao nodded, and Okon handed her a tea tray.

_Here goes nothing._ She clutched the tray and began walking slowly toward the temple.

* * *

Aoshi opened his eyes. He must have fallen asleep. Giving his head a good shake, Aoshi sat up.

The door of the temple slid open.

Aoshi looked up. And immediately, he felt as if he had died and gone to heaven.

Sure, Misao had just entered, and he was somewhat happy to see her. But who cared about her right now? The important thing was what she was holding in her hands. A tea tray. With tea. _Tea_. Aoshi gave his head another good shake to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. No, that wasn't good enough. He would have to confirm it in a more reliable way.

"Tea?" he asked hoarsely.

Misao looked at him strangely. She nodded, set the tray down and passed a cup to Aoshi.

Taking the cup, Aoshi quickly poured the tea himself and took a long drink. When he was done, he stood and stretched his legs, immediately feeling more like himself.

Then he saw Misao.

Whoa! Misao?! When did she get here?! Ah, of course. He had tea, which meant that Misao had brought it over. Of course she'd be here. He glanced at Misao again. Wait. Something looked different. Not altogether _bad_, but just…different, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Ah, he knew what it was.

"A kimono…?"

Misao looked at her hands. "Yes…"

She really did look nice. Maybe he should say something.

Somehow, he couldn't get his mouth to open.

The moment passed.

Silently, he berated himself. It was too late now. But possibly, during her birthday celebration tonight, he could make it up to her. He had been right about one thing last night, at least. He _had_ gotten her a present. A very good one too. At least he liked it.

Speaking of presents…

Aoshi looked around the room for the statue of the dead chicken, which was nowhere to be seen.

"Where…?" Aoshi trailed off as his eyes landed on a statue of Buddha, which was roughly the size of the dead chicken statue. Inwardly, he groaned. At least it all made sense now.

Misao looked confused.

Aoshi sipped his tea serenely, savoring the taste and the warmth.

Shifting uncomfortably in the silence, Misao wondered why Aoshi hadn't said anything. Did she not look as good as Okon and Omasu had made it seem?

Pausing in mid-sip as if he suddenly remembered something very important, Aoshi set his cup down and broke the silence. "Happy birthday, Misao."

Misao did one of her internal celebrations.

"T-Thank you, Aoshi-sama!" Misao exclaimed excitedly, piling the teacups haphazardly back onto the tray. Misao unwisely chose to flash Aoshi her most radiant smile as she skipped outside, balancing the tray in one hand and waving jauntily with the other.

She had also forgotten that she was supposed to be walking slowly in her kimono.

So two things happened:

She dropped the tray. The teapot, broken cleanly in two pieces, lay on the floor, as Misao struggled to regain her balance.

Losing that battle, Misao tripped over the teapot, falling face first into the muddy ground.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all who reviewed. I really do appreciate the feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Do any of you actually read the author's notes? Cause they contain A LOT of important information you know! (yeah, right…)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, okay? Do any of you actually read the disclaimer? The disclaimer also contains a lot of important information!!! Ahem, anyways…on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4

Misao's face hurt. Her legs hurt. Everything hurt. And she hated kimonos—every stinking thing about them.

She tried to push herself off the ground, but for some reason, her face seemed unnaturally attracted to the ground today. Oh well, she would just stay here until someone decided to come along and help her. Having her face pressed in the dirt wasn't THAT uncomfortable anyway. She was pretty used to it by now…

Help came soon, but he was the last person she wanted see at the moment.

Aoshi had heard Misao fall, so he came outside to investigate. Sure enough, Misao was sprawled on the ground. With a sigh, he bent to pick her up, and then braced himself for a loud scream (as Misao has been known to do in embarrassing situations).

Misao felt strong arms wrap around her waste and hoist her up. She turned to see her rescuer and froze as she looked into a pair of ice blue eyes, which were staring back at her. People three miles away would have known that it was –

"AOSHI-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Despite the fact that Misao's face was covered in dirt, Aoshi could still tell that she was blushing furiously. Misao tried to regain some form of respect, trying unsuccessfully to wipe all the dirt and mud off her face. Then she took off running when she realized it was no use, leaving a very confused Aoshi – him not showing it of course – behind.

_What the hell was that for? _Aoshi couldn't understand it…all he had done was help her up, and that wasn't wrong, right? Maybe she _wanted_ to have her face pressed in the dirt…maybe it was some crazy remedy to cure pimples or something…who knew? Somebody really had to write a book on how to decipher crazy things that women did…

* * *

Omasu was the first who spotted her as Misao sped toward the Aoiya at full speed. She only needed to take one look at Misao to know what was wrong.

"MISAO!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!?" As always, Omasu had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Misao tried not to cry, but the tears seemed so damn HEAVY for some reason.

Misao felt the familiar sting in her eyes, which meant the hot tears were threatening to spill out. Did she look that bad? What would Aoshi-sama think? She had hoped to make him see how MATURE she had grown, but instead, all he saw was MUD!!!! Tears had already begun to streak down her face, this fact even more obvious because of it running in the dirt and mud.

"OH, OMASU, IT WAS HORRIBLE!!!! I-I FELL AND I COULDN'T GET UP, AND THEN, and then…and then AOSHI-SAMA SAW ME LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misao found her tears hard to control now, as they were streaming down her face at record speed. Omasu looked down at Misao sympathetically, while Okon patted her back.

"M-Misao, you don't look…um…THAT bad…" Omasu said unhelpfully. Misao gave a loud wail, and buried her face into Okon's shoulder. Okon glared at Omasu, and gave her a look that plainly stated the words "shut up."

"Well, Misao, why don't we go and clean you up? You still have a lot of other kimonos to choose from, and I don't think Aoshi really understood what was going on." Okon told Misao reassuringly.

Misao looked up at Okon hopefully. "Really?"

"Sure, Misao. Come on…"

* * *

Aoshi was heading back toward the Aoiya. Maybe he should apologize for ruining her remedy for curing pimples. But then, what if she WASN'T trying to cure pimples? From what he could see, she didn't HAVE any pimples to get rid of…if he apologized for ruining her remedy for pimples and she wasn't trying to CURE pimples, maybe she would take that as an INSULT!

Or he could just wait till the party and see if she really was mad at him…and if she really WAS, maybe his gift would make everything all better!!! THAT sounded like a good plan. It sounded better than the apologizing plan anyway, since he didn't know exactly what he would be apologizing FOR.

"WOW MISAO!!! You look REALLY nice!!! Aoshi sure will be pleased…" Okon said, winking.

Misao smiled. "I DO look nice, don't I?" This time her kimono was red, with gold leaves flying across it. (AND you guessed it, the obi was GOLD!) Maybe Aoshi-sama would like this one better than the black one. Misao winced. The black silk kimono WAS nice until she ruined it. Nobody considered mud-covered kimonos as nice.

"Maybe you should take your hair out of that braid!" Omasu suggested.

Misao thought for a moment. Aoshi-sama had never seen her without a braid, so maybe letting her hair down wouldn't be such a bad idea! Maybe he would like it! But what if he didn't? "Well, I guess that sounds like a good idea…"

* * *

Aoshi gripped a package in his hands tightly as he strode over to the kitchen. "Okina."

Okina looked up from where he was sitting, and quickly put away something he was reading (A/N: Wanna know what he's reading? Your guess is as good as mine…) "Yes, Aoshi?"

"Where is Misao?"

"She's getting…ready." Okina was about to say 'cleaned up', but he wasn't sure if Misao was secretly listening in on this conversation (he DID value his life…). "Why do you ask, Aoshi?"

Aoshi shrugged, and set his package on the table.

"What's in that package, Aoshi? Is it for Misao?"

Aoshi shrugged again.

"You love her don't you?" Okina asked, a bit bluntly.

Aoshi was surprised to be asked such a question. He didn't love her, did he? He COULDN'T love Misao…it was just…it was just…_Do I love Misao? I would die for her…does that qualify as loving her? I hate to see her unhappy…does THAT qualify as loving her? But do I deserve someone like her?_

Okina could tell that Aoshi was having some internal disputes. But he knew one thing for sure: Aoshi DID love Misao. He just didn't realize it yet.

As if reading his mind, Okina said gently "Aoshi, it is not a matter of deserving. If you have feelings for her, if you would DIE for her, then that is enough. Aoshi, your feelings are returned! Don't you know how much Misao loves you? How much she cares?"

Aoshi was at a loss for words. He _wanted_ to believe those words so badly. But were they true? Was the dream of having Misao as his own so unreachable, that there was no way to reach it? He promised himself that he would never love Misao for her own protection. But…but…that just seemed so stupid at the moment. If Misao truly loved him, and he refused her, wouldn't he be stripping not only himself, but Misao of joy?

"Tell her, Aoshi. Tell her how you feel. Do not deprive yourself of joy. What happened at Kanryu's estate was _not your fault_."

Aoshi nodded. He would tell her…he would tell her how he felt. How much she had matured…how beautiful she had grown…and how much he loved her.

_Wow…for an old geezer, Okina sure is wise!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think? I made it go all weird at the end of this chapter…it wasn't funny AT ALL…sorry about that…I think this chapter was better than the last one though, don't you? Tell me if you think it's good, bad, sucks, or whatever!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! (PLEASE?) tell me if I should continue!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I had this done for a while, but I kept on making changes to it. (and plus I normally update at school, since our school requires us to have laptops, but this week, the network (or internet) was down, so now I had to save this fic to a CD and transfer it to my home computer in order to update…that's why I was kind of slow this week…sorry!!!) I wasn't entirely happy the way this turned out, but I think this is the best I can get it. It got a little more serious last chapter, and I believe this one will be a little more serious also. You DO know that humor is only the secondary genre, right? This fic is also a ROMANCE fic!!! Don't kill me if you don't like it either. I have already started the sixth chapter, and I PROMISE that the next chapter will be A LOT better, okay?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…don't you people find these disclaimer thingies so damn INTERESTING? Oh well, on with the fic…

* * *

Chapter 5

_Aoshi-sama…if only you knew how much I love y—_

"Misao…? MISAO!!!!" Omasu interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Misao answered, sounding, um…VERY intelligent. (A/N: Don't you just hate it when you're thinking of something important and then someone interrupts your thoughts, making you sound, um, VERY smart when you FINALLY realize that it's YOU that person is talking to? Um…enough random comments…on with the fic…)

"You were thinking of Aoshi, weren't you? Well, WEREN'T you?"

"I – " Misao started to answer.

"I KNEW IT!!!! I JUST _KNEW _IT!! YOU LOVE HIM!!!! YOU LOVE HIM, DON'T YOU??? Omasu asked loudly and excitedly. Okon looked at Omasu oddly. She had just figured out that Misao loved Aoshi _now_? DAMN! Omasu was slower than she thought…and that was kind of hard to do. Misao had shown OBVIOUS affection for Aoshi for the majority of her life, and Omasu only figured out just _now_? She wouldn't blame Omasu for not figuring out that AOSHI'S feelings for Misao, but MISAO'S feelings for AOSHI? Well, she never expected Omasu to be SMART…

Misao looked down at her hands. Did Omasu have to be that loud? What if Aoshi heard? Was it THAT obvious?

"Oh, Misao…you just HAVE to tell him!"

"B-but…what if he…rejects me?" Misao wasn't afraid of deadly ninjas with fifty foot swords, nor was she afraid of perverted old men (cough, cough OKINA)—well maybe a _little_…—but she WAS deathly afraid of being rejected by her Aoshi-sama…

"Misao, he loves you," Omasu said. Okon looked at Omasu in surprise. She _knew_!? But how did she…clearly Omasu was SMARTER than she thought…

"And you love him. If you don't tell him, you will NEVER know what the answer is, and that is even worse than getting rejected. If you truly love him, you would take the risk of being rejected. Are you that much of a coward? You TELL him, do you hear me? You tell him how you feel."

_Omasu giving advice!? _Okon began to wonder...these past couple of days have sure been ODD. Then Okon realized something. Was Omasu just calling MISAO of all people a COWARD!? MISAO wasn't the one hiding behind her screaming, "Don't kill me, kill Okon!" (A/N: You remember that, don't you? Chapter two…I think…) Okon had been meaning to confront Omasu about those particular words…Okon shook her head and decided to think about THAT later.

"I-I'll…I'll do it. I am no coward." Misao squared her shoulders and whipped out her kunai. Taking out her kunai when she was determined had become one of her habits, and in Okon and Omasu's opinions, it was a dangerous one. Not dangerous to HER, but to THEM. Okon and Omasu shrank back.

"U-um…um, Misao? I don't think telling Aoshi your feelings involves the use of your kunai…at least I hope not…" Omasu said timidly. Okon gave an inward sigh of relief. Omasu was back to NORMAL now…she wasn't sure if she liked the wise, advice-giving Omasu.

Misao looked down at the four kunai she was holding in her hand. "Um…oops…"

* * *

_Where are Okon and Omasu? They have to bake a cake!_ Okina sighed…looks like Shiro and Kuro have to do it. That was NOT a good thing.

"SHIRO! KURO! I NEED YOU TO BAKE A CAKE!!!"

Shiro and Kuro came scrambling in the kitchen. "We get to bake a CAKE!? YAY!!!"

Okina sighed again. The ENTHUSIASM was there…if only the SKILL was there too…

Shiro and Kuro happily put on frilly pink aprons and began fumbling around the kitchen for some ingredients and the recipe, though they usually never used it. They thought improvising made the cake have a lot more quality. (A/N: hey…this is MY fic…if I want to make Shiro and Kuro weird and scary I WILL!!! )

* * *

Aoshi headed back toward the temple, still clutching the package tightly in his hands. It would be a while before the "cake" was done. He opened the doors of the temple and stepped inside. The monks took one look at him, and decided to run, his death-glare still engraved in their minds.

Some monks tried to be brave. They reasoned that Aoshi had already had his TEA now…he should be okay to approach. But they too took one look at his tall muscular figure and decided not to risk it.

Aoshi tried to concentrate on 'clearing the mind of all thoughts' but somehow little images of chibi Misaos kept flashing into his mind, invading his thoughts, thus, making it impossible to 'clear his mind.' Aoshi didn't know what was going on with himself—well he kind of knew, since Okina gave him a few HINTS. Okina took every opportunity to smash the word LOVE into his face. Did love make people have chibi Misaos flashing through their thoughts? He doubted it. Maybe chibis of the ones they LOVED…that meant MISAO was the one HE loved—obviously…

Perhaps he was just being plain stupid…or crazy…do NORMAL people have chibis zooming around in their heads? He highly doubted it.

What ever happened to clearing his mind of all thoughts? Aoshi figured that right now, he had too many thoughts in his head to manage, so clearing them was OUT of the question. He just needed to think some more…

Okina had actually given him some good advice…somehow the old man had given Aoshi the courage to tell Misao his feelings for her. He felt that his mind was in utter chaos, yet strangely, he still felt kind of…_happy_.

Little did he know, Misaowas feelingthe same way.

* * *

Misao took a satisfied glance at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful, TRULY beautiful. There was nothing anybody, not even Aoshi could say that was wrong with her. Her hair had been combed out; gleaming rich dark waves flowed down her back.

"You look GORGEOUS, Misao." Okon smiled warmly while Misao blushed.

"Thank you Okon…I think I'll go take a walk outside…" Misao needed some time alone to gather her thoughts. She glared at the looks on Okon and Omasu's faces.

"Um…d-don't ruin THIS kimono, okay? You know kimonos allow less fr – "

"Yeah, yeah…kimonos allow less freedom!!! I WON'T RUIN IT, OKAY!? I'll be careful." Misao stomped out of the room, AGAIN forgetting to be 'careful' in her kimono.

(THUD) Okon and Omasu winced as they heard Misao fall and quietly listened to Misao's string of angry curses before she left, this time actually being CAREFUL. Where _had_ she learned that kind of language? It didn't matter. Omasu had realized that there were more pressing matters at hand right now.

"Um…Okon? Isn't there something Okina told us to do?" Omasu asked.

"You know what Omasu? I could have sworn there wa – "

"OH CRAP!! THE CAKE!!!!" Omasu and Okon yelled in unison. The worst had happened. Okina had threatened that if they failed to show up in the kitchen today and bake a cake, he would have Shiro and Kuro do it. And that wasn't good.

"We might as well choke and die right now." Omasu suggested sadly. Okon and Omasu BOTH knew from past experiences the danger of having to eat one of the 'Shiro-and-Kuro-made cakes.'

* * *

Shiro and Kuro were having lots of fun in the kitchen.

"What flavor should the cake be? Chocolate?"

"Chocolate would be boring. We should do something exotic…like…how about CURRY?" Kuro happily suggested."Everyone likes curry!"HE didn't seem to think that he was poisoning the whole Aoiya.

Shiro looked thoughtful for a moment…

"Hey…that's a GREAT idea!!! CURRY FLAVORED CAKE IT IS!!!!"

Unbeknownst to Shiro and Kuro, Okina was secretly spying on their attempt to make an 'exotic flavored' cake. And when he heard the word 'curry' his stomach gave an unpleasant lurch. What had he done? He had believed that Okon and Omasu would actually show up when he threatened to do this…

What if Aoshi died while he was confessing his undying love for Misao? Or what if, what if…MISAO threw up and died while SHE was confessing HER love? Their relationship would be RUINED!!! Misao's birthday would be RUINED!!!

And it would be all his fault…

* * *

Misao stood under a tree, and stared at the temple, where her Aoshi-sama was. Was he thinking of her now? Did he feel the same way she felt about him?

Today was the day he would know her feelings for him. _I have to be prepared to take BOTH answers…if Aoshi rejects me…_

Misao shook her head. _NO_. She couldn't think like that. _Aoshi DOES love me. Even OMASU knows it. But if that is the case, why do I feel so insecure? I don't think I could be ready to take no for an answer…but that is a possibility I have to be prepared for…_

As you all probably know, Aoshi wasn't meditating. Instead of meditating like he was supposed to, Aoshi was thinking of Misao (OBVIOUSLY!!!!). Images of her big blue eyes and long braid kept flashing through his mind. _Is Misao thinking of me too? I've known she had an infatuation for me since…since she was little. But I always though it was just a crush. Who knew it would be LOVE?_

He sighed and looked around. Not a monk in sight.

But today would be the day that Misao would know his feelings for her. Is that what she wanted?

Okina had said that it wasn't a matter of deserving, yet…yet…why did he feel like he didn't deserve her? He shook his head. Who knew that an eighteen year old girl would have this kind of effect on him?

Aoshi decided not to worry about it until the time came.

* * *

**Author's Note:** SO…there you have it…the fifth chapter of my story!!! I don't know…I'm not exactly THRILLED with the way this chapter turned out…but…am I ruining the fic? I seriously think that this chapter wasn't that great. But it's the best I could come up with, so don't kill me. What do you think? Do you like? Or do you not like? If you don't like this chapter, I can always pretend that it never happened!!! I'll REWRITE it if I have to…(sighs) the things I do for my readers…But I PROMISE that the next chapter will be MUCH better, okay? Don't abandon my fic just because of one lousy, cheesy, corny, crappy, etc. chapter…again, I'm REALLY sorry if you don't like it…

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** (sighs)…what would the world do without skittles? We wouldn't be able to taste the rainbow…

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah I KNOW! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, okay? But right now, I HAVE SKITTLES!!! YAY!!! Other NORMAL people: O.O

Chapter 6

* * *

Shiro proudly pulled a steaming cake out of the oven (A/N: what did they use to bake cakes back then? Ovens? I don't know…oh well…). It looked gorgeous!!! Actually, to normal people, it looked like an unappetizing lump of mud, but neither Shiro nor Kuro seemed to realize it.

"WOW!!! I think we did a GREAT job this time!!! Misao will LOVE us!!!" Kuro happily exclaimed. Shiro and Kuro both beamed at their 'work of art.' Who said that they couldn't bake? Shiro wiped his hands on his pink apron in a satisfied manner.

Okina, Okon, and Omasu were going to be so PROUD of them!! Maybe they would even let them bake cakes for the RESTAURANT!!!!

"I-It's just so…so beautiful!!! It's one of the BEST cakes I have ever seen!!!!" Kuro said tearfully. One could see the cake as being a beautiful COW PATTY or something, but definitely NOT a cake.

* * *

Okina sank to his knees when he saw that great ugly lump of…of who knows what? The cake was brown, but one side of it was slightly green. Had it already started to grow mold? Or had Kuro in one of his attempts to make the cake 'exotic' actually PUT mold on it? It certainly LOOKED nasty…hopefully it didn't taste so…but the smell issued from the 'cake' was almost unbearable. It smelled nothing like curry (curry smells REALLY good!!! Though it wouldn't make a good cake flavor since it tastes spicy and salty…) Instead, it smelled like a mix of rotten meat and decaying toenails. At least it smelled better than LAST time's cake…

But he knew that would be too good to be true. Shiro and Kuro consistently NEVER made good cakes, and that cake smelled much WORSE than rotten meat and decaying toenails.…

Somehow, he had to get rid of that cake.

* * *

"H-HOW COULD WE FORGET!??? ALL OF US WILL DIE AT A YOUNG AGE—excluding Okina of course—OF FOOD POISONING!!!!" Omasu wailed. Okon rolled her eyes. No need stating the obvious…

Omasu wrinkled her nose in disgust. _What the hell is that smell?_ A strange, disgusting smell had slowly crept into the room…it smelled strangely and distinctly like…like rotten meat and decaying toenails, except…_worse_. Okon had noticed the smell also. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. What would smell like rotten meat and decaying toenails OTHER than rotten meat and decaying toenails? That was when the horrible truth hit her. Omasu also realized this at the same time.

"I-IT'S THE CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

THEY WERE ALL GOING TO FREAKING DIE!!!!!!

Somehow, they HAD to get rid of that cake.

* * *

Aoshi looked down at the neatly wrapped package he still held. He had gotten this gift about a week ago, and he was SURE Misao would like it. He had actually gotten her TWO gifts, since one of them kind of came to him later…

_A flashback:_

"Okon, I have a GREAT idea!!!" Omasu said happily as she ran down the stairs. "Come on!!! I don't want Misao to hear…" and Omasu pulled Okon into a nearby room.

Aoshi had heard this…what did they not want Misao to hear? Slowly, he crept up the room they were in, carefully hidden somewhere (A/N: In fact, Aoshi is SUCH a good spy, that not even the AUTHOR knows where he hid…).

"I was thinking…don't you think Misao would look GREAT in a kimono? Well, my idea is that we find some way to get rid of all her old clothes, and pick out a whole bunch of cute kimonos for her!!! Then, she'll have no choice but to wear them!!!"

Okon looked thoughtful for a moment…this idea COULD work, but there was one weakness. "But what if Misao tries to kill us?"

"OH, she WON'T!!!! Come ON!!! This will be FUN!!!"

Aoshi seriously doubted this, and apparently, so did Okon. But she so wanted to see Misao in something different, that she would even risk her life trying to make Misao do so.

"OH, OKAY…just as long as we don't DIE or anything…"

Aoshi slowly stood up, and silently crept away.

If Okon and Omasu really DID get rid of all her ninja outfits, how would she train? Then a brilliant idea hit him. Wasn't Misao's birthday coming up in a few days? He already had something he wanted to give her, but he could STILL get her some training clothes too, so she DIDN'T have to wear only kimonos!!! She probably would like that.

_End of Flashback_

The gift in the small package he held now was not the ninja outfit, which was contained in a bigger package, but something else…He had left THAT gift on a table back in the Aoiya with all of the other presents. He felt that this one should be given to Misao…personally. He wasn't sure which one would be appreciated more, or if he had even done the right thing in getting her the gift he now held in his hands…

* * *

Misao sat down on a bench. Did Aoshi get her a gift?

Would she like it? OF COURSE she would…anything from Aoshi just HAD to be perfect, because HE was perfect.

And if anyone wanted to argue with that, they would have to answer to HER.

She sighed. Today, Aoshi would either be hers or someone else's. Or maybe nobody's. Even though she had resolved to tell him how she felt, she still feared being rejected. She had her heart set on Aoshi for all her life, and it could all be ruined in this one moment…

The only thing she could do was wait for the time to come and hope for the best.

* * *

Okon and Omasu slowly snuck toward the kitchen. For the good of the whole Aoiya, they just HAD to get rid of that cake.

* * *

Okina silently headed towards the kitchen. He had gotten them into this mess, and now he had to get them out of it. He was going to dispose of the cake.

* * *

"SHHHHHHHHH!!! Be QUIET!!! Someone might HEAR us…" Okon whispered.

"Hurry up before someone comes!!!"

* * *

Okina crept into the doorway of the kitchen. He quickly scanned the room, and saw Okon and Omasu trying not to breathe and trying to not throw up at the same time.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Okina asked. Okon and Omasu jumped and looked up guiltily.

"Um…we were…um…" Omasu started.

"Were you trying to get rid of the cake too?" Okina asked. Okon nodded, wondering how Okina knew. Maybe HE was trying to get rid of the cake also…

"WELL, hurry up then!!!" Okina said. "On the count of three HEAVE and hold your breath!!! One, two, THREE!!!"

All three of them teetered out of the kitchen, out to find somewhere to dump the unwanted lump.

* * *

Aoshi stood up, tucking the package carefully into one of his trench coat pockets, and began to walk towards the doors, dodging fleeing monks as they scrambled out of his way (and also hoping to live for at least another year…). He believed the 'cake' should be done by now. He had barely come out alive from eating one of Shiro and Kuro's cake a long time ago, and he hoped he would survive this cake too.

With that thought in mind, Aoshi left the temple.

* * *

Okon, Omasu, and Okina waddled uncomfortably as fast as they could. Who knew that a cake could be so damn HEAVY? But then again, Shiro and Kuro were 'creative' bakers, so who knew if they put a brick or something in it?

At least after all this, they didn't have to EAT it.

They headed unknowingly in the direction of the temple.

* * *

Aoshi was deep in thought as he walked back to the Aoiya.

So much so that he didn't hear, see, smell, or sense three figures hobbling toward him at top speed with a stinking cake.

* * *

Okon, Omasu, and Okina were too concentrated on the cake to notice the tall form that loomed ahead of them.

"Where are we going to put this?" Okon hissed to Okina.

He shrugged. "Let's just dump it in a pool of mud…nobody will be able to tell the difference."

That sounded reasonable.

"All we have to do now is find a mud pile to dump this in." Omasu said.

"Hey…" said Okon suddenly. "What are we going to say to Shiro and Kuro about the cake?"

"We could just tell them that it was so good that we couldn't stop ourselves from eating it…" Okina suggested.

"Look over there! I think I see a mu—"

(CRASH) Okina, Omasu, and Okon crashed into something, or rather SOMEONE. Who was it? AOSHI?! Okon looked up in horror as the cake sailed somewhat gracefully in the air, toward Aoshi's head. She, Okina, and Omasu all decided to close their eyes, not bearing to watch it land, and wincing as they heard a loud, satisfied PLOP.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, tell me what you think!!!! Is this funny AT ALL? Is it corny? Is it good? Tell me!!!! I THINK it was better than last time's, though that's just ME…REVIEW!!!! (please?)

AND ALSO: please check out my best friend's fic!!! Her pen name is **Anubis-Shinigami**, and right now, she has two fics up!!! One of them is a Gundam Wing fic, and the other is a Rurouni Kenshin fic. Be sure to check those out, as they are both AWESOME!!!!

A CONFESSION: I confess, I confess!!! Even I don't know what's in that little package yet…at least you people now know that Aoshi has gotten Misao TWO gifts…any suggestions of what that gift might be? Cause I'm totally stumped…

Thanks to all who reviewed last time!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I am SO hungry!!!!! Need food…AHEM, ANYways…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…but I love it!!!

* * *

Chapter 7

Okon squirmed uneasily. Was it safe to open her eyes now? She wished she knew what was going on in Omasu and Okina's minds. If Misao saw this…she would…try to kill them even more earnestly than the time they had gotten rid of her ninja outfits. And having experienced that, she knew it wouldn't be pretty.

Well, if she didn't see it now, she would have to see it later. Bravely, but warily, she opened her eyes.

* * *

Shiro and Kuro were off to look for Okina, Omasu, and Okon. Where were they? They had to see the cake they made!!!!

They still didn't know the fate of their cake yet, as they had left it in the kitchen, in search of the others.

"Do you have ANY idea where they are, Shiro?" Kuro panted. They had been searching for what seemed like HOURS now.

"No…don't they even WANT to see our cake? We worked so hard on it…" Shiro sighed.

"Oh well…let's just keep looking…I hope they're not in trouble or anything…should we try the temple? We haven't been there yet." Kuro suggested. It was almost like…like the others were TRYING to avoid them or something. Kuro shook his head. Why would they? They had no reason to…

"The temple? Why would they be at the temple? Hang on…Aoshi is probably there…maybe HE'LL know where they are…" Shiro said, as they headed off in that direction.

* * *

Misao still stood against the tree, staring blankly as the wind gently swayed the branches, making the leaves rustle together.

A nasty smelled woke her from her stupor. It smelled strangely and distinctly like…rotten meat and decaying toenails…what COULD that be? She quickly looked down at the bottom of her shoe to make sure that there wasn't a…a SURPRISE down there, waiting for her Aoshi-sama to find…somehow, Aoshi was always the FIRST one to see her when she had done something stupid or something embarrassing.

Oh well…it kind of reminded her of one of the Shiro-and-Kuro-made cakes, that she had been forced to eat on her sixth birthday. She remembered that Aoshi had been forced to eat some too, and was pretty sick by the end of the day—SO sick, in fact, that he couldn't carry out the responsibility of Okashira for the next two days. After two days, though, he was fine, and could ALMOST walk and talk like a normal person again. (Later on, he finally healed fully…)

Then the POSSIBLITY of that smell actually issuing from her birthday cake hit her. Would Okina be so stupid to let them bake again? She hoped not…oh well…she just had to make sure that she told Aoshi her feelings for him before she even took ONE bite of that cake, lest she die at an early age, with Aoshi never knowing how she felt.

* * *

Okon opened one eye cautiously and stared at Aoshi. Then she gave a sigh of relief. How could she have doubted him? She was pretty sure NORMAL people would dodge flying lumps. He WAS pretty fast anyway. He had dodged it in time!!! YAY!!!! THEY WERE ALL SAVED!!!!!

Okon then glanced at Okina and Omasu who were both shaking, there hands still covering their eyes. "It's okay to look now…" Okon said reassuringly.

Okina and Omasu looked at Aoshi. "How DID you get him cleaned up that fast!? Wow…Okon…you're good…"

"The cake never hit him…" Okon answered.

"But then…where is…the cake?" All three of them scanned the scene. The cake was nowhere in sight.

"Would anyone mind telling me what is going on?" Aoshi interrupted.

"Oh…nothing…" It was best for Aoshi never to know.

"You were trying to get rid of the cake, right?" So much for Aoshi never knowing.

Okina nodded slowly.

"I believe the 'cake' is over there…" said Aoshi.

They squinted in the direction he was pointing, and spotted what looked like a pile of mud on the ground. It looked better as a pile of mud anyway…

Okina, Okon, and Omasu froze as two excited, fast-approaching figures appeared.

* * *

"THERE you are!!!!" Kuro cried joyfully. "Come ON!!!! You all just HAVE to see our cake!!!"

Aoshi looked from Okon to Omasu to Okina, who were all trying unsuccessfully to keep their faces blank.

"We…er…ate it already…" Okina started uncertainly.

"And it was SO good that we…um…ate it ALL…" Okon quickly cut in, while Omasu nodded vigorously. Shiro looked thoughtful for a moment, then his face contorted into what looked sort of like…doubt, as Kuro seemed oblivious to all the guilty faces around him, his smile practically waving signs that said 'they liked our cake!!!!'

"Y-you didn't…um…you know…" Shiro's voice cracked. "You didn't...um…purposely 'eat' it…or get rid of it…right?"

"NO!!! I mean…why…um…would we?" Okina said, as he shifted uncomfortably. Aoshi just stood there, almost amused at the whole situation. For a group of ninjas, these were REALLY bad liars…and Kuro definitely was GULLIBLE, though Shiro seemed to be realizing something not right.

"Well…okay then…you're going to have to tell Misao why she doesn't have a cake for her birthday…" said Shiro, though he wasn't totally convinced.

"Well…"Okina piped up. "I could go to the market and pick one up!!!" (ahem…he could pick up a cake AND do some of his 'important business'…they would never know…)

All the others nodded in agreement, as Okina headed off toward the market.

* * *

"Jeez…THAT was close…"Omasu said, as she sighed with relief.

"I felt…kind of…bad." Okon said, looking down at her feet. Shiro and Kuro seemed so proud of their cake…how could they have just thrown it away? True, it DID look much better as a mud pile, but STILL…Shiro and Kuro had worked so HARD on that cake.

"Hey…Okon…come on…what we just did…it wasn't exactly BAD. We did it just to save our lives…anyways, you wouldn't be thinking the things you are now if you had EATEN the cake, would you? You might not even be thinking at ALL…"

"True…true…"

* * *

Okina looked down, carefully looking at the cakes the bakery had already made. Which one was the best? Misao had always liked chocolate, so why not get her one of those? But HE never liked chocolate that much…

So why not get an _exotic_ cake that none of them had ever tried before? He looked down at the cakes again, and his stomach lurched when he read one of the 'exotic' flavors off a little card next to the cakes. _Curry flavored cake HERE!? The BAKERY makes CURRY flavored cake TOO!?_ Having just escaped from eating one of those, Okina wasn't too eager to buy ANOTHER one.

_Ahem…chocolate it is…_

"I'll have that one please…" Okina said, pointing to the chocolate one. He looked up at the girl behind the counter. _Wow…she's kind of cute…(_A/N: Of course Okina here had MUCH more…er…_inappropriate_ thoughts, but unfortunately if ANY of you wanted to know those thoughts for some reason, here's a reminder: this IS a PG rating…NOT R ).

"Would you like it have anything written on it, sir?" she asked, interrupting Okina's inappropriate thoughts…(thank GOD…)

Okina mumbled few words that were unintelligible (A/N: Or unprintable…).

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" the poor girl asked a little too loudly, since she was SURE she had heard wrong. She could have SWORN that he said something about a 'sexy mama.' If an old man wanted to put the words 'sexy mama' on a cake…well…she shook her head. She didn't want to think of such things, and clouding her thoughts with old perverts was NOT something she liked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing…how about 'Happy Birthday Misao'?"

The girl eyed him strangely, but nevertheless she said "That sounds good, sir…" in a false cheerful voice.

* * *

Aoshi walked off, in search of Misao. _Where could she be?_

Then he spotted her, looking so beautiful there, standing under the tree, absentmindedly smoothing out her kimono. He could just stand there for hours, marveling at how beautiful she had grown, and how fast she had matured.

Does maturity always leave its mark this fast? It almost seemed like it was just yesterday when…when Misao was just a little girl, crying over her dead pet flea or forcing younger and stupider kids to eat her toenail clippings. Now she just seemed so _grown up_.

Then he remembered. He was here for a reason. He was here to tell her that he loved her.

In three long strides, he was next to her. "Misao." Just that name was enough to send chills down his spine. Was this him? He had NEVER felt this way before…

Misao looked up at the sound of Aoshi's voice and when she realized who it was, she smiled. "Aoshi."

* * *

**Author's Note:**SO…what did you think? Was it good? Should I update? One of my friends, whom I will not name (cough, cough, ANUBIS-SHINIGAMI) suggested that I end the fic HERE at this chapter, and leave the rest to your imagination. Should I listen to my friend or do you have any other suggestions? REVIEW and tell me!!!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Alright, alright, I UPDATED, okay? Just don't kill me…it's way too early in the morning right now…do you know HOW I know that? Well, here I was, thinking that I had uploaded chapter 8 for you people to read, when I realized 'oops, I uploaded my report on Guatemala for Spanish class.' Luckily, I had checked to make sure I uploaded the right thing before I posted . I bet y'all would have LOVED to read my report on Guatemala, no?

QUESTION: who is 'you SUCK'? if that person is you, please email me, telling me exactly WHY my fic is crappy…

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own Rurouni Kenshin? I thought not…(sighs)

* * *

Chapter 8

A light breeze swept through the leaves of the trees, and the last rays of the dying sun lingered, giving just enough light so that two lone figures could be seen underneath a sakura tree.

The leaves rustled together forming a sound, which was a song to Misao's ears. Ever since she was a little girl, she had always loved the sound of rustling leaves and loved the feeling of cool breezes caressing her face. And she loved it even more as she looked into the eyes of Aoshi.

They were silent for a moment, though it was not an uncomfortable silence.

Aoshi looked intently into Misao's eyes and then broke the silence. "I…I have something to tell you, Misao."

Misao gazed up at Aoshi. "Yes, Aoshi-sama?" She failed to see that there was a different kind of urgency in his tone, since she was too preoccupied with her own thoughts at the moment. _I have something to tell you too, Aoshi-sama._ Misao wanted to scream, scream that she had loved Aoshi all her life…but first, she had to hear what Aoshi had to say.

"I…" Aoshi's voice cracked. Did he have the guts to do it? To tell her how he felt? He knew that he had to get it over with at least some time today…but…but did it have to be NOW? Well, he might as well get it over with.

"Misao, I – "

"AAAOOOSHIIIIII!!!! MIIISAAOOOOO!!!!!! OKOOOOOOOOON!!!!! OMAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! SHIIIIIROOOOO!!! KUUUUUROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! EVERYBODY!!! I'M HOOOOOOOOOME!!!!!!!!!" Okina's happy voice rang out.

Misao sighed and yelled, "HI JIYA!!!!!"

Aoshi looked down at his feet. So much for getting it over with…

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Misao asked.

"I was just…wondering if I could—er borrow…some of that er…SUGAR for my, um…TEA." Aoshi said uncertainly.

"Oh…OH…" Misao said, looking down at her feet, feeling hurt. "Um, okay then…I'll see what I can do…" Misao smiled uncomfortably up at Aoshi before skipping off to find Okina.

Aoshi wanted to hit himself. Why did he have to say THAT !? And thinking up such a STUPID excuse too. Why would he want sugar? He NEVER had sugar in his tea!!!! He wanted to go back to the temple and begin banging his head against the wall, but this time he had little excuse to, since he already HAD his tea, and plus, he figured that he had scared the poor monks enough.

* * *

Okon and Omasu were secretly spying on Aoshi and Misao, and when they heard Okina's loud voice interrupt the 'moment', they wanted to MURDER him.

How could he have…done something that stupid? True, they were being a little unfair, but the fact that Okina wasn't there and didn't know that Aoshi was about to confess was the furthest thing from their minds.

They were intent on killing him, or at least YELLING at him.

"Okina, you IDIOT!!!! Did you know what Aoshi was about to do!?" Omasu hissed. She wanted to hit him, but held herself back, as Okina WAS an old man.

Okina looked innocently bewildered. "What was Aoshi about to do?"

"He was ABOUT to tell Misao that he loves her, until YOU ruined it all!!!" Okon screamed, making Okina wince.

"B-but…I didn't mean to…well I didn't _know_…I just…hang ON, how would YOU know what they were about to do? Were you SPYING on them?" Okina asked.

"W-we…we weren't erm…exactly, um _spying_ on them…we were just…um…well…that's NONE of your business what we were doing!!! The point is that – "

"YOU WERE SPYING ON THEM??!" Okina asked incredulously.

"Yes, but that's not the point – " Okon began impatiently.

"HELLO JIYA!!!!" Misao said loudly and happily, as Okon and Omasu jumped, looking very annoyed and very guilty.

"Hello, my pretty Misao!!! Come see the cake I got for you!!!" Okina said, indicating the large white box he held in his arms. Misao walked over to him, relieved that the smell from earlier was NOT her birthday cake.

Okon and Omasu quietly slipped out of the room.

* * *

Aoshi felt like a coward, and he HATED that feeling. It made him feel like he was stupid and useless.

He was supposed to tell Misao how he felt, but instead, all he had said was "Nothing." He had realized that they were not alone in the garden. In fact, he had sensed TWO other people there with them. And he knew who they were. Okon and Omasu. It figures…

Maybe it was a GOOD thing that Misao didn't know yet. He would have liked to tell her when they were alone.

He didn't know when he could muster up the courage to tell her again, but somehow, he knew that he had to.

He had even promised to do so, and breaking that promise seemed like such a cowardly thing to do, and he didn't want to be classified as a coward.

Maybe…maybe he would tell her after the birthday celebration. Yes, that was it. Aoshi had finally decided. He would tell her after the party.

* * *

Okon and Omasu were seething. Okina had RUINED the 'moment' Aoshi had with Misao. He was ACTUALLY going to confess!!! And then that stupid old man had to barge in.

Okon sighed. "I don't know if Aoshi will ever get the courage to confess again…" She hoped that he would.

"Oh, don't worry Okon, I think Aoshi still will confess…it's just that it won't be NOW…" Omasu said. As a matter of fact, Omasu was almost CERTAIN that Aoshi would confess today…she just kind of…_knew_ it. And plus, when Aoshi set his mind to something, he usually carried it out.

If he didn't, they would have to think of a plan that would FORCE Aoshi to say something. Hopefully, they didn't have to, since when Okon and Omasu got to playing matchmaker, things normally wouldn't be too comfortable for the victims.

* * *

Misao stared at the cake before her, open-mouthed. Okina looked at her face, wondering what thing ON the cake required such a face. He soon realized what was amiss. And his facial expression was much like Misao's. They both stood there, gaping at the cake and not saying anything for about an hour.

"J-Jiya? I-is this…some kind of…joke?" Misao asked finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence. The cake was a beautiful cake, with the icing spread delicately on it, and the script of the words written elegantly in icing. It wasn't so much how wrong the cake _looked_, but more of what it _said_.

On the cake, the words _'Happy Birthday, Sexy Mama'_ were written clearly with many unnecessary flourishes directly in the center of the cake.

Okina looked again, hoping for the first time that what he saw was only what _appeared_ to be there due to his old age. Unfortunately, it was not. He looked anxiously at Misao's face, which held the same expression as before. _Wow…Misao is sure taking this well…_Okina tugged at the pink bow which he always had tied to his beard. He always found some sort of comfort in that little action…like there was a friend that was going to always be with him.

"It seems that the bakery has made a…er _minor_ mistake…um should I take it back?" What Okina really was wondering how the bakery…had the girl behind the counter actually _hear_ what he said? Maybe he scared her so badly that she was a bit confused when he gave what really should have been on the cake.

"N-no…Jiya…it's…erm…okay…but what I really want to know is how…" Misao began.

"Oh, never mind that!!!" Okina said, interrupting Misao before she could ask any questions. Okina picked up a single chopstick, and used it to scrape off the 'sexy mama' part. He was relieved that Misao didn't have one of her…tantrums over this…maybe Misao really WAS growing up…

So now the cake read 'Happy Birthday', which wasn't bad.

"So, um…how do like the cake?" Okina asked.

Misao smiled uncertainly, but said with confidence, "I LOVE it, Jiya. Thank you SO much!!!" And she scrambled up to hug him.

Okina smiled happily, while getting squished in Misao's embrace. This was what he liked. Maybe Misao had grown up, but part of her would always be the little girl that he loved so much.

He hoped that Misao would have the best, since she was the best. He wanted her to have Aoshi to be with her for the rest of her life. True, he did interrupt Aoshi's confession, but it was not like he did it on PURPOSE, whatever Okon and Omasu thought…in fact, that had truly been an ACCIDENT, which made him feel pretty bad too.

Somehow, he knew that Aoshi would tell her today. Aoshi had even _said_ that he was going to do it, and Aoshi didn't take spoken promises very lightly. Realizing that he was going to have to breathe soon, he broke the embrace.

"Misao?" Okina said gently.

"Hmmm?"

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am SO sorry…I know you people were expecting a nice, fluffy, mushy chapter, but I really HAD to stall…TT…will you forgive me? I have a PERFECT excuse!!! I swear!!! I do!!!!! I still couldn't think of a freaking gift for Aoshi to give Misao!!! THAT'S why!!! Anyways, writing this chapter has just made more work for myself…this probably means that this fic will have to drag out longer…sorry about that…

And I blame **Anubis****-Shinigami**!!!! She was the one who suggested to end the fic at chapter 7!!! Kill her!!! NOT me!!! (just kidding Tai-chan, I would NEVER let people kill you over a fic. )

TO ALL THE READERS:

I think I'll probably be a bit slow with the ninth chapter (that is unless someone helps me think of a gift—and FAST…) because I have to think of that gift thingy…so don't think that I'm dumping this fic or anything, because I'm not…maybe you people can help me think of one? Then I'll probably get it up sooner. Aoshi's confession is definitely coming in the ninth chapter (I PROMISE this time…) so…I guess that's it for now…

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Ugh…this fic is almost done…probably one or two more chapters after this one left…now I have to think up an interesting plot for another fic…which will probably take me a while… sigh any suggestions? I thought not…you people probably all have your OWN fics to think of, right? That means no help for me…

Ehhh, I realize that the Japanese celebrate their birthdays differently...and that gives me no excuse for my lack of research. However, I'm too lazy to edit this story at the moment, so it will stay like this. Thanks. And sorry. -.-

**Disclaimer:** Just so you know: I OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! And there's nothing you can say about that! Okay, okay, FINE! It's not mine! But you know what? One day, I just might become a multi, multi TRILLIONAIRE, and then you know what? Rurouni Kenshin will be MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Erm…remind me never to have skittles for lunch EVER again…O.O

* * *

Chapter 9

Misao looked up, as the front doors of the Aoiya opened. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISAO!" A familiar cheerful voice called out at once. Who was it? KAORU?

"OH MY GOD! KAORU!" Misao screamed. Not only was Kaoru there, but also Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Megumi. Misao ran out _carefully_ (as not to fall and make another kimono muddy) to meet them, followed closely by Okina. Aoshi quietly walked over as well.

"It's nice to see you, that it is." Kenshin said, smiling. Immediately, Kenshin was run over by Kaoru. "Oro…"

"Misao, you're EIGHTEEN!" Kaoru said joyfully.

"She doesn't look it though. You're still the same little weasel from last time, except…" Sanosuke blinked, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "…you're wearing a KIMONO!" Sanosuke smirked and then winced as Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao all decided to smack him at the same time.

"Hang on…where's Yahiko?" Misao asked.

Kaoru giggled. "He said he didn't want to leave because the Kamiya dojo would be left unattended and open to thieves. But I think that he didn't want to leave because of a certain girl named Tsubame." Kaoru winked.

"How have you been, Aoshi? It's been a long time, that it has," Kenshin said.

Aoshi looked down at Kenshin and said a mere "Battousai…" as his greeting.

"I would prefer that you call me Kenshin. This one is no longer the Hitokiri Battousai," Kenshin said cheerfully. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"SO…why don't you all come in?" Okina suggested.

* * *

"See Misao? Look at all the food we made for you!" Omasu said happily. Misao looked at the table, which was about to collapse under all the weight of the platters of food. All the food on the table included her favorites. There was a large roast chicken, which sat fatly in the center of the table. There was grilled salmon swimming in teriyaki sauce. (A/N: A personal favorite of mine ) and there were many more dishes. 

"LET'S GET OUT THE SAKE!" Okina and Sanosuke roared.

"Definitely NOT!" Megumi, Okon, Omasu, and Kaoru all yelled at the same time.

"NONE of us want to see you drunk, Okina…"Okon said, shuddering at the very thought. You think he's perverted when he's NOT drunk? Well, wait till you see him when he actually IS. Okon wanted to spare all others of having to witness that sight.

Okina looked at Aoshi, who stood silently against the wall with his arms crossed. _Isn't he going to say ANYthing? He better say something soon…_

Misao wasn't paying attention. She was eying the mound of presents that sat on another table, quickly scanning the tags on them, looking for one from Aoshi.

"Shall we open the presents first then?" Okina asked, looking at Misao gently, knowing what she was thinking.

"I guess so…"

"Um…weasel…I didn't have any money, so I didn't get you anything…" Sano said, a little regretfully.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. _More like he couldn't get Katsu to let him 'borrow' some money… _

"It's okay…ROOSTER!" Misao giggled, making Megumi giggle even harder.

Sano gave them a fake death-glare, and then said to Megumi, "Well I don't know what YOU'RE laughing at, fox!" Megumi stopped in mid-giggle.

"OOO! OOO! Open MINE! Open MINE, Misao!" Kuro said. "I made it for you myself." Fearing that it was some kind of 'pastry', Misao opened it carefully, holding her breath the whole time. She nearly gave a sigh of relief when she saw what it was. Inside the box was a small leather pouch, perfect for holding her kunai.

"THANK YOU KURO!" Misao said happily. She threw her arms around him. Kuro smiled a satisfied smile.

Kaoru handed Misao her present. "This is from me and Kenshin."

Inside the box was a beautiful, sparkling _glass cat_? "Um…thanks?" Misao said uncertainly. Kenshin sweatdropped.

"It was Kaoru-dono's idea, that it was. I wanted to get you something…er more…_practical_ but Kaoru-dono insisted…" Kenshin said, before getting punched in the face by Kaoru. "Oro…"

Misao proceeded to open the other presents. (A/N: Give me a break, will ya? I don't want to name ALL the freaking presents that she got…plus, I don't even know them…--;;)

There was only one package on the table left. All the other people found things that they 'all of a sudden' had to do (things that ranged from 'oh…I um…gotta go count those um…pigeons outside', which came from our friend Sano, to things like 'I have this…um sudden urge to go…sell…um…used toothbrushes…' which came from Kenshin.), leaving Misao and Aoshi alone in the room.

Misao's heart began to race as she came upon a fairly large package, with the words 'To Misao, From Aoshi' written neatly on the tag. She opened the package, tearing the coarse paper with her eager fingers. Her anticipation mounted as the package was almost open.

It was a…ninja outfit? That didn't show any signs of romance…hang on…did this mean that Aoshi thought that she looked BAD in a kimono? This thought devastated her so much, that she felt like going with Kenshin to sell used toothbrushes.

Aoshi soon noticed that his gift was taken the wrong way, so he said, "I overheard Omasu and Okon while they were plotting to throw away your other one." He stopped talking, since Misao was looking at him strangely. Perhaps he had said too much already?He fingered the other little package in his trench coat pocket. Maybe NOW was the time to—

"IT'S TIME TO EAT!" yelled Sano happily. Aoshi looked down. Apparently it was time to eat, not time to tell Misao that he loved her. And plus, that was interruption number two.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Sano roared, using Kenshin's head as a stepping stone to the food.

"Oro…"

Everyone began eating, careful to stay out of Sano's way, lest they lose a finger, a hand, or worse.

Somehow, the sake was brought out, despite Kaoru's, Okon's, Omasu's, and Kenshin's protests. Misao quietly slipped away, not wanting to see Sano or Okina drunk. Little did she know, Aoshi had done the same.

* * *

Misao needed to hide somewhere. She couldn't go out into the garden, since the dining area had a clear view of it. She was busy standing in that hallway, when she spotted a nearby broom closet. _Oh well…better than nothing…_

She opened the door, and walked inside, shutting the door, and then smashing into something tall and hard. She looked up, very annoyed, wondering exactly HOW hard and tall a freaking broom could be, and the light coming in through the cracks brought just enough light so that she could see that the 'broom' had ice-blue eyes.

"AOSHI-SAMA? What are YOU doing here!"

Aoshi felt just as surprised, though his face stayed emotionless. "I didn't feel the urge to see Sagara drunk." He answered simply.

Misao turned back to the door and said, "Well, I guess I won't bother you then." She tried to turn the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. She tried again. _Why won't the freaking door OPEN?_ When the realization that they were LOCKED inside hit her, she wanted to cry.

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao said, her voice wavering. "I think we're locked inside this broom closet."

* * *

Nobody had noticed that Aoshi and Misao were missing at the party. 

"MY POOR MEATBALL FEELS LONELY!" Sano yelled, clutching his jug of sake and then pointing to his plate. He handed the plate to Megumi. "Here, kitsune, you have it."

Megumi took the plate and looked very confused.

"HEY! HEY, KENSHIN!" yelled Sano, as he stumbled over to the redhead. "You love fried potatoes, don't you? Well, I like meatballs, so I gave mine to kitsune over there. Since you like fried potatoes, shouldn't you give some to Kaoru? Give things you love to the women you love, I say…"

This remark made Kaoru, Kenshin, and even Megumi blush.

_Sanosuke LOVES me!_ Megumi thought happily, as she looked down at the meatballs on the plate affectionately.

Sanosuke looked at a plant, his enrapturedface softening. "Awwww…poor plant…it hasn't had any of this sake yet…here plant, HERE'S SOME SAKE!" Sano poured the rest of sake in the jug onto the plant. "Now, you can thrive and LIVE!"

Okina was counting the pretty sheep as they walked past him and hopped into the purple lands of Keiljfiod. "One, two, three…" He said. (A/N: He's drunk, okay?)

* * *

Aoshi blinked. And blinked again. 

Misao was wondering exactly _how_ the door got locked. It was almost like Okon, Omasu, and Okina had planned this somehow. Think about it. She and Aoshi were stuck ALONE in a BROOM CLOSET, which was a pretty tight space. Not exactly a romantic atmosphere, but sufficient enough. _Poor Aoshi-sama…_

Aoshi leaned back against the wall. _So…we're stuck._ Obviously. What was he going to do? He was supposed to tell Misao that—_Wait a minute…MISAO is HERE…and I'm HERE…and the gift is HERE…_Wasn't that all he needed?

Misao was thinking, trying to make herself feel better about this situation. Sure, she didn't really mind that fact that she was stuck in here with AOSHI, but it was just that if he didn't WANT her in here…

Looking down at her feet, Misao said, "Aoshi-sama? Is it bad being stuck in here…w-with me?"

Aoshi peered at her for a moment, and then said decisively, "No."

"Really?" Misao was shocked.

"I don't say things that I don't mean, Misao."

"Oh…sorry, Aoshi-sama…"

Aoshi thought for a moment. _How am I going to word this?_

"Misao, there is something I have to say…"

"Yes, Aoshi-sama?"

_It's either NOW or NEVER._ There was no turning back now. This broom closet may not have been the best place for a declaration of love, but the fact that it was locked, made it almost perfect. No more Okina to interrupt him…

Misao gazed up at him, with baited breath, waiting for him to start. Was he going to say what she thought he was going to say?

Aoshi pulled out the package from his trench coat pocket. "Misao…I…"

"Yes?"

Aoshi gazed intently into Misao's eyes. "I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** SEE! He confessed! YAY! I never said that I TELL you what was in the package…cackles okay, so a lot of you want it to be a ring, right? Some of you have said that it shouldn't be a ring, but something to do with…erm…fighting…and weapons. Now I'm confused…oO 

Yeah, and GO READ MY BESTFRIEND'S FIC! (Anubis-Shinigami)

Thanks to all who reviewed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: After this chapter, I will begin my plot to take over the world!!! (runs away into the forest laughing)MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

NORMAL PEOPLE: o.O

**Disclaimer:** (comes back) I forgot my nail clipper…Once the world is MINE, Rurouni Kenshin will be MINE!!! AOSHI SHINOMORI will be MINE!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! stops laughing But for now, I don't own it yet…L. Oh yeah, um, you people forgot to remind me not to have skittles for lunch!!! I BLAME YOU FOR MY CRAZINESS!!!!

* * *

Chapter 10

Sano opened a fresh jug of sake. "HERE KENSHIN!!!! HAVE SOME SAKE!!!!!" He forcefully shoved the jug into Kenshin's hands.

"No, Sano, that's okay…I don't want any right now, that I don't…" Kenshin said, trying to hand the jug back to Sano.

"B-but what about the plants?" Sano asked, shoving the jug back into Kenshin's hands.

The sake continued to be passed from Kenshin to Sano, both not wanting to claim possession of it.

"I do not know what you are talking about, that I don't…" said Kenshin, as he gave the sake back to Sanosuke.

Sano looked at the jug sadly. "B-BUT KENSHIN!!!!! THE P-PLANTS…T-THEY _NEED_ SAKE!!!! YOU MUST HELP THE WORLD SPREAD SAKE TO THE PLANT POPULATION!!!!" Sano wailed, pushing the sake back into Kenshin's hands.

"Er…Sano? I don't think plants…er…need sake, that I don't…" Kenshin said. He gave the sake back to Sano.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING!!!!! THE PLANTS, THEY NEED—"

"You have had too much sake, that you have…" Kenshin interrupted, plucking the jug of sake from Sano's hands and setting it on the table. "Off to bed with you, Sano…"

"BUT I DON'T WANNA!!!!"

"Now Sano…" Kenshin looked desperately at Kaoru, who shrugged.

"P-PROMISE THAT YOU'LL HELP THE PLANTS IF I GO TO BED!!! PROMISE ME KENSHIN!!!" Sanosuke said urgently.

"Okay, Sano, I PROMISE…"

* * *

Misao stared at Aoshi. Aoshi stared at Misao, the package still in his hands. 

"W-What did you say?" Misao asked incredulously. It was hard to believe…she had not expected him to say it so…soon…so concisely…and so…to the point… Instead, Misao had expected that SHE would be the first one to confess…not Aoshi…

Did he have to repeat himself? Apparently so. "Misao, I love you."

"WHAT!?"

Aoshi took a deep breath. "I said I—"

"Oh, shut up, Aoshi-sama, I HEARD what you said!" Misao interrupted, and before he could finish, Misao brought his head down to hers and planted a long, sloppy kiss on his mouth, causing him to drop the package in surprise.

Aoshi was shocked (ahem…duh…)—though he didn't show it.

"That was a crummy kiss, don't you think? Let's try that again." Misao said, bringing his face to hers once more.

* * *

"Er…Sano, the bedrooms are _that_ way, that they are…." Kenshin said, pointing in the opposite direction of which Sano was going. 

"Kenshin…I think…I think I hear…things…" Sano said.

"Hear things? From where? I don't hear anything except for your voice, that I don't…"

"I hear things from…from THERE!!!!" Sano yelled pointing in a random direction.

"That's just a broom closet, that it is…"

"THE THINGS!!! I HEAR THE THINGS!!! THEY HAVE COME TO TAKE OVER THE WOOOORRRLLLDDD!!!! MUST STOP THEM!!!!" Sano howled.

"Now, now Sano…you must not do anything stupid, that you mustn't…NO SANO, DON'T!!! YOU MUSTN'T!!!" Kenshin's warning came too late as—

"FUTAE NO KIWAMIIIIIII!!!!!"

Sano punched the wooden door of the broom closet, blasting it to smithereens, not knowing and not particularly caring, that Misao and Aoshi were inside. All he cared about was destroying the 'things' bent on world domination.

* * *

"Hey…has anyone seen Misao or Aoshi?" Okon asked, looking around. 

Megumi shook her head. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen them for a while…"

Omasu looked down desperately at Okina, who had fallen asleep in the teriyaki sauce. "Okina. OKINA!!!!" Omasu screeched, trying to wake him up.

"Don't bother," Kaoru said, shaking her head. "I've already tried waking him up. The guy sleeps like a log…"

There was a long silence, which was broken by the noise of breaking wood and human screams.

"What the hell was that!?" Omasu yelled.

"I dunno…let's go check it out…" Okon said. Kaoru, Megumi, Omasu, Shiro, and Kuro followed, leaving Okina comfortably snoozing in teriyaki sauce.

* * *

Aoshi heard Sano's voice outside of the door. Why was he standing outside of a broom closet? Surely, he didn't want a broom to clean anything up…did he? Did Sano actually _clean_ ANYTHING? These ridiculous thoughts disappeared after he heard the words, "FUTAE NO KIWAMI!!!!" Knowing what was coming next, he broke away from Misao, and pushed her to the end of the closet. 

"MISAO, GET DOWN!!!!" Misao looked up just in time to see a rooster-like figurepunch through the door..

The door exploded, and bits of wood flew everywhere. Sanosuke pointed to Misao and Aoshi with a shaking finger. "SEE Kenshin? THE THINGS WERE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WOOORRRLLD!!! AND I STOPPED THEM!!!!"

Aoshi almost sighed and brushed a few bits of wood off of his shoulder. He thought that NO ONE could interrupt them in a locked broom closet…apparently, a drunken Sano had still found a way to do exactly that…

Kenshin was staring at them. "Sano….I t-think that you…interrupted one of…Aoshi's and…Misao's…er…_private_ moments, that you did…"

Misao glared at Sano. "What did you do THAT for?"

"I was going to…stop the…THINGS!!!" Sano said. "AND I DID!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

* * *

The scene that Okon, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro, Megumi, and Kaoru came upon was not exactly as nice one. Sano was standing before the now doorless broom closet, with his hand suspended in midair, pointing threateningly at Misao and Aoshi, while Aoshi was still holding Misao in his arms. Kenshin was staring openmouthed at Sano, wondering exactly HOW this had happened.

Omasu finally seemed to comprehend what was going on. "You IDIOT!!! SANOSUKE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!" She jumped up, accidentally kicking Kenshin in the head.

"Oro…"

Not stopping to see if Kenshin was okay, she ran after Sano.

Though Sano was drunk, he could still tell that Omasu had a murderous glint in her eyes, so he did the only wise thing he had done all day: he RAN!!!!

Okon, Shiro, Kuro, and Megumi ran after Omasu and Sano, to make sure that no REAL harm would come upon either of them, while Kaoru dragged a swirly-eyed Kenshin to the bedrooms.

* * *

Aoshi and Misao were alone again.

"Shall we pick up from where we left off?" Misao asked, with an evil smile. She pulled bits of wood from Aoshi's hair.

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes…" Misao giggled as Aoshi bent down to kiss her.

Aoshi broke away. "Misao, I…"

"What wrong, Aoshi-sama?"

"You know how I gave you a ninja outfit for you birthday?"

Misao nodded.

"Well…that was only part of the gift…I wanted to give this to you…personally…" he said carefully. Aoshi stooped down to pick up the package he had dropped earlier, when Misao had surprised him with the kiss. "Misao…happy birthday…" He handed her the package.

Misao looked down at the neatly wrapped package in her hands, her anticipation mounting. Things were happening exactly the way she wanted it to. And that was good.

"M-May I…open it?" Misao asked timidly.

Aoshi nodded. He WANTED her to open it. He wanted to know if he had done right in getting her this…if she would like it…

Misao tried rip the paper open, her fingers prying and searching for an uneven edge to hook onto. When she finally got the paper off, she saw that whatever it was, it was in a white box. (A/N: No, Aoshi didn't just get her a white box…for those of you who thought that for some reason…) She curled her fingers around the edge of the lid, and gently lifted it off.

"Oh…Aoshi-sama…" Misao said, her face shining in awe.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, um…I'm not good at mushiness…sorry to those that are disappointed with this chapter…bleh. I absolutely CANNOT do kissing scenes to save my life…as you can tell…And sorry if Sano was a bit—I mean REALLY—OOC in this chapter…I had to get Aoshi and Misao out SOMEhow…and plus, that was how my best friend wanted it…so blame her!!! Should the last chapter be chapter 11? Or should I also write an epilogue or something? TELL MEEEEE!!!!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (If I miss any of you, just email me and yell at me for it, okay? I don't feel like thinking right now…)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I am not in a happy mood right now. I'm sad because my plot to take over the world has failed. Sadness. Oh well… And by the way: here's a warning…you MIGHT want to kill me after this chapter…because…well…you'll have to read to find out…just don't be too harsh, okay? Give me a quick death…

**Disclaimer:** Since I don't own the world, that means I don't own Rurouni Kenshin either. And if I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, that means I don't own Aoshi Shinomori. See why I'm sad NOW? I DO have a reason to be sad, you know! Oh well…

* * *

Chapter 11

"NOW YOU DIE SANOSUKE!!!!!!" Omasu screamed, her face contorted into a look of pure insanity.

Sano was now trapped in a small corner. The only thing that was with him was a small potted plant. "P-please help me, plant. I wanted to give you sake…" The plant didn't respond. (um…duh…) Sano began shaking the plant repeatedly and violently, yelling out anguished cries for help, while Omasu still had that crazy look in her eyes.

Sano seemed to realize that shaking the plant would not aid him in any way, so instead, he settled for cowering in the corner, while still holding on to the plant for dear life.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Omasu plucked the plant out of Sano's arms, and held it just out of Sano's reach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! T-THAT P-PLANT HASN'T EVEN HAD S-SAKE YET!!!!" Sano cried out mournfully, while trying to grab the plant out of Omasu's grasp..

"PREPARE TO SUFFER!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Omasu held a knife just above the plant's stem.

Sano looked up fearfully, not wanting to believe that his newfound plant friend was about to be shredded into pieces. "P-please…Omasu…d-don't…"

Okon, Megumi, Shiro, and Kuro arrived just in time to pull the plant and the knife safely out of Omasu's hands, and also secure anything else that might have been a 'victim' or a weapon. 

Omasu looked angrily at the four of them. "What did you do that for? This…person…SANO…he ruined Misao's and Aoshi's special time together!"

"Ah…Omasu…I think everything is going along just fine right now…" Okon said reassuringly.

Omasu peered up at Okon. "Really?"

"Yes. It's about time to go to bed now; anyways…you can kill Sano or the plant in the morning."

Omasu yawned. "That sounds good…"

Okon, Omasu, Shiro, and Kuro left, leaving Megumi and Sano alone.

Megumi looked down at her hands, wondering exactly what she could say to break the silence.

"Sano?"

"Hmmm…?"

"What you said earlier…I mean…at dinnertime…about the meatballs…well…is it true that you love meatballs? And is that why you gave them to me? Because…you…love me?" Megumi stammered. She found that right now, she could not insult or pass some snide remark to Sano. Right now, even though he was drunk, he seemed…_perfect_. She wasn't sure if she could get a straight answer from him right at this moment, since he was…well…DRUNK.

"Eh…kitsune? I would let all the plants die from lack of sake if I could just be with you for one second." Sano replied sincerely.

Megumi looked down at her hands and blushed. What he said was perfect.

Then he ruined it. "Of course, I don't know exactly _why_, because, after all, you ARE just a FOX!"

Before, when Megumi thought that she couldn't insult or pass a snide remark to Sano, she was stupid and naïve. In these few short seconds, she had 'matured' a little. Insulting Sano now seemed like an EASY thing.

"Why YOU…" Megumi slapped Sano upside the head. "ROOSTER!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Kenshin…are you alright? Kenshin? SPEAK TO ME!!!!" Kaoru was shaking Kenshin repeatedly, almost exactly the same way Sano had been doing to the plant.

"Oro…"

"Kenshin?" Kaoru looked down at him. At least his eyes weren't as swirly anymore. Maybe shaking him was doing some good…

"I would appreciate it if you stopped shaking me, that I would."

"KENSHIN?! Are you alright?"

"I am fine, that I am…I only got stepped on the head about 367 times today. It was better than last time, that it was…" Kenshin said cheerfully. He blushed at the concern in Kaoru's beautiful blue eyes.

"What? Is there something on my face? Where?" Kaoru began wiping her face with her hands.

She finally gave up, and burst into tears. "WHY AM I SO U-UGLY?!" Kaoru sobbed. "M-Megumi is so much p-prettier than M-ME!!!!! YOU WERE PROBABLY STARING AT SOME HIDEOUS PIMPLE WITH HAIR STICKING OUT THAT PROBABLY JUST F-FORMED ON MY F-FACE!!!! I ALWAYS L-LOOK UGLY AROUND YOU, BECAUSE…because…t-that's when I want t-to look my…BEST!!!!"

Kenshin winced, pained that she thought this of herself. "No…you're perfect. Your eyes are very pretty, that they are.This onewas only staring at those…" Kenshin covered his mouth. Had he said all that out loud? "Sorry, Kaoru-dono.This onedidn't mean to be so forward…"

"You think my eyes are pretty?" Kaoru said, as she finally stopped crying and shaking Kenshin.

"Well…yes..."

"Do you think M-Megumi is prettier than me?"

"N-no…" Kenshin answered sincerely and truthfully. "Megumi is a very pretty lady, that she is…but…this one likes you better…" Kenshin blushed, and looked at Kaoru shyly. "Do you like me?"

"Y-yes…"

* * *

"Oh…Aoshi-sama…" Misao was still staring at Aoshi's gift in wonder and awe. "T-Thank you…"

"…" Aoshi continued to remain silent.

Misao didn't mind. Anyways, words weren't exactly needed at this point.

"It's time for bed," Aoshi said suddenly.

Misao blinked. "What?"

_What is wrong with Misao's hearing today?_ Aoshi repeated himself. "It's time for bed."

"Oh…" The look of disappointment was clear in her eyes. "Okay then…"

Suddenly, Misao's eyes gleamed dangerously. She looked up at Aoshi. "Okay…it's off to bed then…but…Aoshi-sama?"

Aoshi looked down at her, an almost questioning look in his eyes.

"Would you…" Misao smiled slyly up at Aoshi. "Would you like to…join me?"

Aoshi turned away, so that Misao couldn't see his face.

"Aa…"

**

* * *

****The Next Morning**

Aoshi looked up at the ceiling. He never imagined that he would be doing this…everything felt…perfect. He didn't know it before, but now he knew that Misao was who and what he wanted. Having her was enough.

Misao's eyes fluttered open, and looked lovingly into Aoshi's ice-blue ones. "Good morning…Aoshi-sama…"

"…"

She just felt so…_right_ encircled in Aoshi's arms. Life couldn't get any better than this…

* * *

"Hey…kitsune? Are you awake?" Sano whispered gently into Megumi's ear.

"Yes…"

"Come on…it's time for breakfast…"

Megumi grabbed Sano's sleeve. "Do you remember what you said yesterday?" she asked him urgently.

Sano looked at her. "Yes…I remember it clearly, even though I was drunk, kitsune…Now…let's go down to breakfast, shall we? Omasu and Okon are MUCH better cooks than Kaoru is, so we'd better eat our fill before we go back to the Kamiya Dojo."

* * *

"Kenshin? D-did you mean what you said…yesterday? Or were you just trying to…make me…feel better?" Kaoru asked.

"I meant everything I said, that I did." Kenshin smiled. "Now, let us go get some breakfast, okay? We might not experience such cooking back at the dojo for a while.

One look at Kaoru's face told him that he had said the wrong thing. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY COOKING?!"

"T-there is n-nothing is wrong with you cooking, that there isn't…" Lying was against Kenshin's morals, but this was an exception.

Kaoru glared at Kenshin for a moment, and then decided to let it go. "Let's go have some breakfast then…"

* * *

Misao sighed, and looked the white box (A/N: hehehe…). Aoshi had left for the temple about five minutes ago. _I wonder why he's still going there? Does he still regret something?_

The door creaked open. "Misao? Am I interrupting anything?" Kaoru asked, as she cautiously walked into the room.

"No…"

"Hey…is that from Aoshi?" Kaoru asked, indicating to the white box in Misao's hands. "Well? TELL ME!"

"Yup…"

"Well…what is it?" Kaoru urged impatiently, as she stared at the box curiously.

Misao thought for a moment, and then grinned mischievously. "Oh…nothing…"

Some things were best kept a secret.

_

* * *

_

_The End_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay…yeah…if it makes you feel any better, I don't know what the gift is either…--;; I just thought that it would be better to leave the gift up to your imagination…(cackles) seriously, I didn't do it to be cruel or anything…

(hides) Don't kill me!!! This time, I have no one to blame…it's not even Anubis-Shinigami's fault this time…(sighs)…

Anyways, this fic is about done…except, there may be an epilogue to give this fic some closure! I'll post that as soon as I think of it!!!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Okay, okay, peoples…I'll post this stupid epilogue…(I said I would anyways…) you caught me in a good mood…I HAVE SOUR SKITTLES!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ahem…you people want to get to the story now, eh? Well, it's coming up right after the disclaimer…

**Disclaimer:** HEY!!! I HAVE PIZZA!!! (looks down at pizza) If you kind of squint a little, this pepperoni kind of looks like…a pepperoni…WOW, ya don't say…okay, enough with my crazy ramblings…oh hang on…I have to disclaim Rurouni Kenshin, don't I? sigh FINE! I don't own it.

* * *

Epilogue

"Aoshi…I remember that you promised to join me for tea some time ago, that you did," Kenshin said, smiling, as he stood in the doorway of the temple.

Aoshi opened his eyes. "…"

"Will you come join me now? There are some things that this one would like to discuss with you, that there are…" Kenshin said, again holding his smile in place.

"Aa…"

* * *

Megumi smiled. "S-A-N-O L-O-V-E-S M-E!!!!!" 

Kaoru glared. "Well, K-E-N-S-H-I-N L-O-V-E-S M-E!!!!!!!!!!"

"But Sano loves me more than Kenshin loves you!!!!" Megumi stuck her tongue out at Kaoru, who balled her hands into fists.

"NO! Kenshin loves ME more than Sano loves YOU!!!"

"Hmph, not likely…why would he love a girl like you?" Megumi said, smirking.

Kaoru wanted to rip off that smirk—she could almost feel it coming off, lips, teeth, and all. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!!!"

"Still the hot-tempered LITTLE GIRL you always were, aren't you?" Megumi said, still smirking.

"Why YOU…KENSHIN STILL LOVES ME MO—"

Before Kaoru could finish, Misao appeared magically in the room and cut in saying, "HA!!! You are BOTH wrong!!! AOSHI LOVES ME MORE THAN ANY OF YOU!!!!!" Now it was Misao who was smirking.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" Kaoru screamed. Going against Megumi was one thing, but going against Megumi AND Misao? That was harder.

"She simply walked in the door, idiot." Megumi laughed, despite the situation. How was she to go against TWO strong-willed girls? She knew, of course, that Sano loved her more than Aoshi loved Misao, and also more than Kenshin loved Kaoru, but now there were TWO stupid girls to preach to.

* * *

Okon and Omasu stared down in disgust at the sight before them. Apparently, Okina had slept all night in teriyaki sauce… 

"OKINA!!!!" Omasu screeched. "WAKE UP!!!"

Okina opened his eyes blearily. "Eh…?"

"Wake UP you useless lump!!! You're all covered in teriyaki sauce!!!! The customers don't want to see you like this!!!!"

Okina shot up. "NANI!? I'm covered in teriyaki sauce?" Okina looked down at his pink bow, and almost cried. It was no longer pink, but the instead, it was the color of…teriyaki sauce…

"Go get cleaned up!"

Okina meekly obeyed by getting up, and going to the restrooms.

Okon shook her head. How could some one spend the night in teriyaki sauce? But of course, she hadn't considered that he HAD been drunk…

"This is the LAST time that we let Okina have ANY sake!!!!" Okon said, while Omasu nodded her head. Okina was older than them—A LOT older—but he still had to be watched like a little kid. After all these years, he still hadn't grown up.

* * *

"AOSHI LOVES ME MORE THAN SANO OR KENSHIN LOVES YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misao yelled, dodging Kaoru's bokken. 

"Yeah RIGHT!!! HE'S AN EMOTIONLESS ICICLE!!!!!!!!" Megumi yelled back.

Misao whipped out her kunai. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!!!!!!"

Megumi stuck her tongue out at Misao. "WELL, IT'S TR—"

"Eh, kitsune…_What's _true?" said a familiar voice from behind.

Megumi froze. She turned around. "S-Sano?"

"What are you girls screaming and yelling about?"

"WELL…MEGUMI started it! She said that YOU love HER more than KENSHIN loves ME!" Kaoru said angrily.

"NONE OF THOSE ARE TRUE!!!!! Aoshi loves ME more than SANO or KENSHIN loves either of you!!!!!"

"Hey, weasel, calm down…why don't you girls compromise? All of use guys like you girls equally…"

Misao, Kaoru, and Megumi looked at each other…THAT didn't sound like a bad idea…why hadn't THEY though of that? And to be told what to do…by…SANO!

"See?" and with that, Sano walked out of the room. And that was a big mistake.

"Isn't Sano so SMART? He's smarter than both Kenshin and Aoshi put TOGETHER!!!!" Megumi said proudly. Kaoru and Misao looked at each other, and nodded.

Misao pulled out her kunai (again…) and Kaoru raised her bokken. "MEGUUUUUUMMMMMMMIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" they both bellowed.

Megumi took that as a hint that they were obviously angry, and ran.

* * *

"Aoshi…I want to talk to you about Misao, that I do…"Kenshin said. He looked at Aoshi uncertainly, trying to see if there were any facial expressions. There were none, of course. 

"…"

Kenshin continued anyways. "I believe that you are going to ask Misao to marry you soon, right Aoshi?"

"…"

"Er…I erm.._see_…that I do…" Kenshin sighed. He had been hoping that Aoshi would talk more than this. He poured tea into Aoshi's cup.

"…"

"SO…um…how's the tea?" Poor Kenshin could not stand the silence. He watched anxiously as Aoshi took a sip, waiting for him to at least ANSWER…

"Why do you want to know?" Aoshi had finally spoken.

"About the tea?"

"No…about Misao…and…me…" Aoshi said carefully.

"OH!!! Well, this one only wanted to know if you would do ask her, that I did…"

"…"

"Well, _are_ you going to, Aoshi?" Kenshin asked, awaiting the answer anxiously.

"Yes…"Aoshi said softly, almost as if he didn't want Kenshin to hear. But Kenshin heard.

They sat there in silence for a while, Kenshin thinking about a certain raccoon.

"It's good," Aoshi said suddenly, interrupting Kenshin's thoughts.

"What's good? You and Misao?" Kenshin asked.

Aoshi almost smiled. "No…the tea…"

* * *

"We must get going now, that we must." Kenshin said to Misao. He turned to Okina. "It was nice seeing you, that it was…" 

Okina nodded. "It was nice seeing you also, Kenshin."

Misao looked down at her feet. "Can't you stay for a little longer?"

"This one would like to, but…"

"I have to go back to the dojo! Hopefully, Yahiko and Tsubame haven't been doing anything…er…_naughty_ there…" Kaoru cut in.

Sano smiled and said, "Hey, weasel, we'll be back…don't you worry…" He then turned to Aoshi, and said, "Hey, Shinomori-san, see you next time, eh?"

Aoshi nodded.

Megumi looked happily up at Sano for a moment, and then walked over to Misao. "Hey, Misao, I have something to tell you." She leaned over to Misao's ear and whispered, "Sano loves ME more than Aoshi loves YOU…"

Misao slapped Megumi on the shoulder playfully. "We'll just see about that…"

"We must go now, that we must. We have a train to catch soon…" Kenshin said gently.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye…till next time then!!!" Kaoru said.

Misao looked sadly at the disappearing figures, and the last thing she heard coming from them was an "Oro…" from Kenshin. "Bye, you guys…" she whispered.

"A-Aoshi?" Misao asked timidly.

Aoshi looked down at her, a little surprised that the usual '-sama' wasn't there. He didn't mind it…in fact, he kind of liked it.

"…"

"Kaoru, Megumi and I were arguing…we were arguing over who liked us more. Kaoru said that Kenshin loves HER more than Sano loves Megumi, and more than…you love ME…and so on…" Misao looked at Aoshi anxiously. "You know what I mean, right? Well, anyways, Sano said that you guys all love us equally. Is he right?"

Silence. It was a tense kind of silence…the kind that Misao did not like. Why was he not saying anything?

Aoshi thought for a moment before answering. He looked in to Misao's eyes, and said quietly, "Sagara is wrong. I love YOU more than Himura loves Kaoru and more than Sagara loves Megumi."

"Do you really mean that?" Misao asked.

"Aa…" was Aoshi's answer. It was a brief answer, but then again, what else could he say?

* * *

_The (Real) End_

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Okies…NOW this fic is done!!!! I know this epilogue probably didn't answer all of your questions, but HEY!!!! At least there is an epilogue, right? I know this epilogue was short, but I didn't know exactly what to write! And anyways, thanks for being with me, you people!!! 

Oh yeah, and I'm really grateful to those who have been with this fic since its beginning! I would name all of you, but I can't remember them all right now!! Best of luck!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!


End file.
